


Someone Special

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 Collection (Round 2) [19]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Stephen Strange, First Time, Hurt Tony Stark, IronStrange Bingo 2020, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Top Tony Stark, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: "You do realize that this fake marriage thing you've got going on is kind of ridiculous, right?"Sometimes, good things take a while and sometimes they take even longer.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 Collection (Round 2) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636018
Comments: 24
Kudos: 182
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2020





	Someone Special

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I realize what the trope "fake marriage" usually entails. I just don't care and made my own thing out of it. Originally, this was supposed a short sex scene, written just to amuse myself with no intention of posting it. But then the feelings crept in and the two idiots decided that they were in love after one night together and didn't want to be torn apart ever again and so this little tale developed. It was a ton of fun to write and I hope it's also fun to read!
> 
> @ironstrangebingo prompt: _Fake Marriage_

_Tight_ , was Tony's verdict the moment he pushed the first finger into his prize for the night. Or at least tried too because damn, the guy was tight. Time to step on the brakes then, no matter how much Tony hated it.

"Considering how you acted before I expected you to be…"

Tony couldn't even finish the sentence because the Stephen - or rather _Doctor_ Stephen Strange, as he'd introduced himself in a deep and seductive voice that immediately sent shivers down Tony's spine - shut him up by turning around and kissing him in a rather demandingly.

Nice.

Still. He needed to know. "Have you ever…," he tried again.

"Not a virgin," Stephen growled, pushing up rather aggressively and almost derailing every coherent thought Tony ever had. "I'm just not in the habit of getting fucked by every guy that looks at me."

Considering how quickly he'd agreed to let Tony lead him away from the party and put him on all fours that was hard to believe but the evidence was there in the way Stephen's body barely could take one of Tony's fingers.

"Should I feel flattered now?"

Stephen smirked. "Yes, you totally should. And now get to work. We're not here to _talk_ , are we? Really, I've expected a bit more from the great Tony Stark."

Ouch. That hurt. "Don't believe anything the press says," Tony snapped back, drawing back fully. Fuck, for something that had started so nicely this had gone down the toilet in record time.

"Hey." Stephen's voice could be surprisingly gentle and so was his hold as he grabbed Tony's wrist and kept him from standing up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." He took a deep breath and fuck, was that a blush on that haughty but still beautiful face? Tony could feel his defenses weakening. "Talking is totally okay but could you maybe fuck me through the mattress first? I've been kind of looking forwards to that since the moment you began to undress me with your eyes."

Tony wasn't quite sure but his dick was. Okay then. Stephen really was _very_ pretty and his dick was obviously also very interested. "There won't be any talking after I'm finished with you," he warned with a grin, already crawling back towards Stephen and looking his fill of the gorgeous, lean body before wrapping his fingers around Stephen's cock. He got a very satisfying jerk, followed by a deep moan for that.

"Promises, promises," Stephen laughed. "Let's see if you can keep them."

Now it was Tony's turn to shut him up with a kiss. "Just beg for mercy when it gets too much," he said while grabbing the lube. He had a feeling that he would need a ton of it to get Stephen where he needed to be to be taken without any pain.

Stephen just grinned up at him and twisted his hips invitingly. "Challenge accepted," he purred, winking.

Stephen, as it turned out, was definitely no virgin, looked absolutely gorgeous while being fucked, and could beg _beautifully_ for more.

He was also a demanding little bitch, but that was okay.

Tony was only too happy to give him what he wanted.

*

"I kind of want to put a ring on you," Tony said some undefinable later, holding Stephen's spent cock in a loose hold and barely resisting the temptation to slide further down to finger him a little bit more. Stephen must be rather sensitive by now.

He got a quiet laugh for his announcement. "On my cock or my finger?" he eventually asked.

Tony pretended to think about that for a moment. "Both, actually," he finally said. "But let's start down here." He squeezed gently, making Stephen gasp. "Marking you as mine in private before making it public."

Stephen smiled and stretched, making sure to not disrupt Tony's hold. "Possessive much?" He didn't sound put off by the idea, just the opposite actually. If Tony hadn't already known that he had found someone special here he would have realized it in that moment.

"You have no idea," Tony confirmed, finally letting go of Stephen to curl up next to him. A moment later he put a hand on Stephen's stomach, feeling his body move with every breath he took, and allowed himself to indulge in the fantasy of having someone to come home to for just a moment or two.

"Hey," Stephen said gently and touched his cheek.

 _It was just one night, no need to make more out of it_ , Tony heard.

"Let's meet up again and see where it takes us, okay?" was what Stephen actually said, casually making Tony's brain crash so completely that there wasn't even a blue screen of death left.

*

"You do realize that this fake marriage thing you've got going on is kind of ridiculous, right?" Pepper asked him one day, totally out of the blue.

"What fake marriage thing?" Tony asked, three quarters of his brainpower occupied with the latest schematics of the Jericho missile.

"This thing you and Stephen have had going on for the last three years. Tony, _look_ at me."

He knew better than to disobey that particular tone and looked up at Pepper. "What?"

"That man has been waiting for you to make the last step for ages now. Go and ask him before he finally wakes up and finds someone else."

It took him a moment to mentally change tracks. "Stephen and I are solid." He was sure of that. There hadn't ever been anything said out loud but fact was that neither of them had taken another lover since that fateful night where Stephen had more or less invited Tony to take him home.

Their relationship was far beyond casual but also not really official, caught in a permanent state of in between thanks to Tony's prominence and the need to protect Stephen's career from any hint of favoritism and him being buyable by the highest bidder.

Stephen's arguments, not his, but Tony could see the point, no matter how much he wished he didn't and how much they hurt.

"You know that we can't…" he started but Pepper wasn't finished.

"I'm not talking about some grand public gesture of eternal devotion," she interrupted him. "Keep it private but make it official between the two of you." She smiled gently. "You're already married in all the ways that matter, just show him how much you treasure him. He needs that kind of security and so do you." She kissed his cheek. "Don't be afraid and put a ring on him."

Tony spluttered, ambushed by the memory of their first night together. _I already did!_ he wanted to protest but managed to keep silent in the last moment. Pepper didn't need to know about the rather interesting jewelry Stephen occasionally wore hidden beneath his scrubs and tailor-made suits. That and luxury watches were the kinds of gifts he loved most and Tony indulged him at every opportunity because why the hell not?

In truth Pepper had only put into words what he'd been thinking about for a while now. Stephen was _it_ , he knew that deep down on a molecular level. He never wanted to feel another's skin beneath his fingertips for the rest of his life, had zero desire to take anyone but Stephen into his bed or his heart.

Time to make a decision.

"After I come from back Afghanistan, okay? I'll ask him then. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic," Pepper said and beamed at him as if _she_ had just gotten a proposal.

*

Stephen was the first and only one he saw when, so many months later, Rhodey helped him walk out of the military plane. His chest was hurting, the hastily shoved in arc-reactor a constant source of pain, and in his mind there were still flames and the sound of weapons fire on a constant loop.

Stephen looked like hell, was openly crying and didn't give a damn about anything when he ran towards Tony; only to come to an abrupt halt right in front of him when he noticed how carefully Tony held himself.

"Tony?" he whispered and the fear in his voice and his eyes broke whatever was left of Tony's heart.

"Stephen," he whispered back and stepped away from Rhodey's support and fell into the offered embrace despite the pain. "Stephen," he repeated over and over again, trying to override the noise in his head with the sound of Stephen's name. "Never let me go again," he begged. "Please, don't ever leave me…"

"Shh. Of course not. You're mine. It's going to be okay, you'll see. I've got you, now and forever. If you think that I'll ever let you go again you're more insane than I already know you to be."

The words were a vow, there was no mistaking that, and Tony felt himself come down from the constant fight or flight mode he'd caught been in for so long now.

There were so many things to do, a company to dismantle and reinvent, just to start things, but Stephen was whispering broken nonsense into his ear while clinging to him like a man drowning while Tony clung back with all the strength he had left.

Pepper's accusation of a fake marriage had been haunting Tony since the moment she'd uttered the words, had been a constant companion during his captivity, and by now he hated them with a passion. "Marry me?" he asked, desperate for any kind of tangible connection; something good in that nightmare his life had suddenly become. "Let's make it official?" Fuck everything, he needed to belong to Stephen in every way and needed to have Stephen just as badly.

Stephen's quiet and heartfelt "yes" allowed Tony to relax just the tiniest bit and he leaned eagerly into the offered welcome home kiss. He could feel Stephen's smile and finally knew that this was real and that he'd come home.

All the problems could wait for a moment; this moment was for _them_. Just a few minutes before reality called them back.

"Yes," Tony repeated, just to feel the word on his lips, and smiled for the first time in what felt like an eternity, all the pain and sorrow forgotten for one glorious moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by [this post](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/626405354687873024/what-i-want-to-read-a-young-stephen-pre-the-big). Really, how was Tony supposed to have a chance when Stephen looks like that?


End file.
